vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
ECHO / Crusher-P
[[Archivo:Echo_CrusherP.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por CrusherP.]]ECHO (Eco) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 7 de octubre de 2014 en YouTube y un día después en Nicovideo. Actualmente supera las 3 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y las 60 mil mylist, y supera las 19 millones en Youtube. Inesperadamente es una de las canciones más populares usando el banco de voz inglés de GUMI en Japón. Es la segunda canción del dúo cooperativo "CIRCRUSH", formado por los autores Circus-P y Crusher-P. El 26 de febrero de 2016 salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción, escrita por Akira, ilustrada por Oguchi y dirigida por Crusher-P. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Intérprete: GUMI (English) Música, Letra e Ilustración: Crusher-P Mastering y VSQ: Circus-P PV: Mystsaphyr *YouTube (Oficial) *Nicovideo *SoundCloud *Página Oficial de la Novela Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Download feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE BEST OF GUMI from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music 2 Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *GROOVE COASTER 3 Letras *Letra dada por la autora. *Traducción al español por DaughterOfNight02. Inglés= THE CLOCK STOPPED TICKING FOREVER AGO HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN UP? IDK :-( I CAN'T GET A GRIP, BUT I CAN'T LET GO THERE WASN'T ANYTHING TO HOLD ON TO, THO WHY CAN'T I SEE WHY CAN'T I SEE ??? ALL THE COLORS THAT YOU SEE?? PLEASE CAN I BE PLEASE CAN I BE COLORFUL AND... free? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-- WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV I'M black THEN I'M white NO!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!! MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE WHEN I'M UP AGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR i'm gonna burn my house down into an ugly black i'm gonna run away now and never look back (x382490382 times) and never look back and never look back and never look back WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?! CAN SOMEONE TELL ME PLEASE-- WHY I'M SWITCHING FASTER THAN THE CHANNELS ON TV I'M black THEN I'M white NO!!! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT!! MY ENEMY'S INVISIBLE, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT (x2) THE TREMBLING FEAR IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE WHEN I'M UPAGAINST THE ECHO IN THE MIRROR (x2) |-| Español= EL RELOJ SE DETUVO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO DESPIERTA? NO LO SÉ. :-( NO PUEDO CONTROLARME, PERO NO LO PUEDO DEJAR IR. AUNQUE NO HABÍA NADA A LO QUE AFERRARME. POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VER, POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VER ??? TODOS LOS COLORES QUE TÚ VES?? POR FAVOR, PUEDO SER POR FAVOR, PUEDO SER COLORIDA Y ... libre? ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN DECRIME POR FAVOR-- POR QUÉ ESTOY CAMBIANDO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE LOS CANALES DE TV. ESTOY negra, LUEGO blanca, NO!!! ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN!! MI ENEMIGO ES INVISIBLE, NO SÉ CÓMO COMBATIR. EL TEMBLOROSO MIEDO ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR, CUANDO ESTOY CONTRA EL ECO EN EL ESPEJO. Voy a incendiar mi casa en un feo negro. voy a huir ahora y nunca mirar atrás. (x382490382) y nunca mirar atrás, y nunca mirar atrás, y nunca mirar atrás. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN DECIRME-- POR QUÉ ESTOY CAMBIANDO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE LOS CANALES DE TV. ESTOY negra, LUEGO blanca, NO!!! ALGO NO ESTÁ BIEN!! MI ENEMIGO ES INVISIBLE, NO SÉ CÓMO COMBATIR. (x2) EL TEMBLOROSO MIEDO ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR, CUANDO ESTOY CONTRA EL ECO EN EL ESPEJO. (x2) Versiones Sucesivas ECHO (remastered) thumb|150px|Imagen utilizada en Soundcloud.El 23 de diciembre de 2014, CrusherP publicó una versión remasterizada de la canción. Intérprete: GUMI (English) Música, Mastering, Letra e Ilustración: Crusher-P VSQ: CircusP *Soundcloud ECHO (Piano Version) thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Para conmemorar el millón de visitas en YouTube, CIRCRUSH realizó una versión piano de la canción. Fue publicada un 18 de enero de 2015 y actualmente supera las 141 mil vistas en YouTube. Intérprete: GUMI (English) Música y Letra: CIRCRUSH (Circus-P y Crusher-P) Vídeo: Disty Kisaragi *YouTube ECHO (Remix) 250px|right|thumb|Ilustración utilizada en PVEl 31 de Mayo de 2017, el compositor The Living Tombstone remasterizó la canción y la publicó en su canal en Youtube. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas. Intérprete: GUMI (English) Música: Yoav Landau Letra e Ilustración: Crusher-P VSQx: Fruutella Efectos vocales: Polyverse Guitarra: Orko Efectos visuales: Andrew Duemig *Youtube Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= 46522762_p0_master1200.jpg|Imagen oficial ilustrada por CrusherP. 46990455_p0.png|Imagen que conmemora las 300.000 visitas en Nicovideo y YouTube. ECHOsoundcloud.PNG|Imagen utilizada en Soundcloud. 55493482_p0.png|Imagen que conmemora la salida de la novela. Cj6zSRcUoAAipCI.jpg|Imagen que conmemora las 10 millones de visitas en Nicovideo y YouTube. |-| Productos= 81yRoRuvXjL.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción con Novela